


The Legend of Zelda : Game ON

by Alakema



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Child Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Do not repost, Female Link, How Do I Tag, Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Other, POV First Person, Sheik (Legend of Zelda) is a Separate Character, Swearing, The Gamer Ability (The Gamer), no beta if i die i die, no zelda x link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alakema/pseuds/Alakema
Summary: One day, everything around me changed drastically: just like my father thought I would, I became able to see and experience the world as if it was a game.With my new ability, I have to save my loved ones from harm. But can I really do it, when I just got those incredible powers?Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the Zelda franchise, I don't. And this is an unpaid fanfic, I'm writing it because I enjoy it.
Relationships: Link & Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/suffering, Sheik & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Sheik/suffering, Zelda/suffering
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. New file

**Author's Note:**

> For information : Lyn (female Link) lives in a Middle Age-like time period, so she doesn't know what a VIDEO game is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what Lyn looks like, go search 'The legend of Zelda: Game ON' on Wattpad (with Alakema as the writer).

* * *

**You slept in a bed!  
Your HP and MP are fully restored.**

* * *

It’s been two days since the first pop-up appeared, and while I’m not shocked by it anymore the weirdness of it all remains. I thought I was just dreaming and everything would be back to normal when I wake up. But now, it’s clear that it’s not a dream.  
It just appeared like that one day: a semi-transparent rectangular… blue _thing_ … that was floating in the air. No support what-so-ever, no explanation as to how (but probably magic), no _nothing_ (and wasn’t that maddening _)_. Only the black letters were completely opaque. And I didn’t know how to make it disappear.  
I’m happy I was on my day-off when it happened. At least I got a little bit of time to get used to it. But I decided to stay in my room all day because while I can stay calm in stressful battles, having a life-changing situation on my arm is too much for me if I’m not prepared. And I wasn’t prepared at all.  
Well, to be fair, my father did warn me about this strange ability on his side of the family, that appears in some clan members at different ages. He never got the chance to teach me anything else though.

My pajamas in disarray, a yawn escapes my mouth as I go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone.

* * *

**[QUEST ALERT]**

** Bon appétit! **

**Main Quest: make an edible breakfast for everyone  
Side Quest: impress people with your cooking skill**

**Main Quest Completion: +200 Exp, + 50 Rep with Balanka, Hank, and Daniel  
Side Quest Completion: +150 Exp, + 50 Rep with Balanka and Hank, + 25 Rep with Daniel**

**Failure: - 50 Exp, - 25 Rep with Balanka and Hank, - 50 Rep with Daniel**

**QUEST IS MANDATORY**

* * *

From what I gathered so far, quests appear randomly with different rewards once completed. They are various and can go from tidying my room to writing a letter. The difficulty is also something that differs from one to the other.  
Exp, or experience, is always in the reward and can change according to the difficulty. If I didn’t get it wrong, that allows me to level up. In other words, my competencies are made stronger by the magic of strangeness. (I’m not kidding, everything like my strength or my agility were better after my first and only upgrade.)

As I go back to listing what I need (coffee for gramps and Dan, tea for granny and milk for me), I remember what I saw on my status window that I made appear by accident (I don’t make it pop up now, because I’m still not sure if other people can see it too or not, and I don’t have the energy to explain when I barely understand what is happening myself. And because I’m not entirely sure as to how I did it).  
They were clearly Health Point, which is a no-brainer to figure out is my life energy. Unlike my other competencies, it wasn’t just a set of numbers, it was 350/350 (and once again it is easy to understand that if the first set of numbers were to drop to zero, I will die). Just to test it out I _did_ purposely cut one of my fingers, and I discovered I was right.  
Next was Magic Point, this is the same reasoning as my HP, but for magic. Comparing the two, my MP is far inferior to my HP. This isn’t really surprising, since I barely use magic.

Ah. There is no bread left, I guess I will have to buy some at the market today. I stop myself and think for a while.

‘ _Before I go, I’d better check the cupboards and ask the others if we don’t need anything else. It would be a shame if I had to waste my time making another trip when I could be more efficient_.’

* * *

**For thinking things through in a rational manner your WIS and INT have gone up by 1!**

* * *

‘ _Sweet. This is the kind of thing I need._ ’  
This is another thing I noticed: WIS (wisdom) and INT (intelligence) don’t increase with the rest through the level up, but by the choices I make.  
Wisdom was simple to guess: my common sense in front of a situation.  
I don’t know for sure what INT is about, but maybe it is about strategy? Or maybe how easy I can understand the world around me? I want to figure it out as quickly as I can because if I don’t know what is it, I could be using it the wrong way and miss something important.

‘ _Okay, now for the silverware and the bowls._ ’

Of course, what I told so far isn’t everything. There is the competence ‘strength’, and I think it is just my physical power in general, for example carrying boxes… Well, I have the impression it isn’t all there is to it, but I can’t tell for sure.

Once I pile up all the ingredients, I take the smallest frying pan for the bacon (grandpa is the only one eating meat this early), and another one for the eggs.  
I place everything on the plates, and as I go wake up everyone, someone shows up.

“Morning sunshine!  
\- Humph.”

The tall dork who just walked in is Dan, an apprentice of my grandfather. I don’t like him. I wouldn’t go as far as saying I hate him, but he’s not appreciated in any way when I wake up.

‘ _What’s the-_ ‘  
There is another pop-up above his head: **Daniel Armurerie-Blacksmith apprentice-LVL 6**. He doesn’t seem to notice it, which would mean I’m the only one who can see that. Then again, it’s above his head, so maybe he didn’t remark yet.

I briefly greet him before trying to bypass him.

“Oh, you wound me sunshine. Not even a morning kiss.”

I don’t respond to him, not really bothered by it. Sure, it can be troublesome, since his flirts are unwanted and I explicitly stated so. But honestly, it is more pitiful than anything else because he tries it on any creature that has a lack of something between the legs and a bonus on the chest.

**

Once I woke up my grandparents ( **Balanka Komori-Blacksmith-LVL 13** and **Hank Komori-Blacksmith-LVL 15** )and everyone took their breakfast, I asked if they needed anything before putting on my boots and a warm coat. I search for the largest basket, but it seems to have disappeared. It’s alright, we have more. But I will search again tonight.

Arriving at the center of town is a little funny, because it’s always busy, even this early in the morning (the sun only just started its course in the sky). I salute the guards on duty and go on my merry way.

The discovery of my ability to see each person's name, job, and level is intriguing, I want to test it more!  
‘ _It looks like it can work on everyone I observe, even though I never met most of them._ ’  
I deduct that the average level for a civilian is ranged from 5 to 15 at most. From what I saw, the soldiers have levels going from 20 and higher.  
Weirdly enough, some of the people have a question mark above their head, instead of the actual level. All of them are knights, so I suppose it’s because they are too strong compared to me. A matter of level difference or something like that.

* * *

**|Congratulation! A special skill has been created through a special act!|**

**|Through continuous observation of others to find more about them the passive/active ability to [Observe] has been created!|**

* * *

‘ _Wow, isn’t that handy!_ ’

I wonder what’s a passive/active ability though. Dad never got the time to tell me about the Gamer ability, so I’m in the dark for many things. And while it’s fun guessing, I would really like some help. I’ve been searching for answers the whole time, yesterday, and I can say it is time-consuming.  
But, oddly, there is no explanation for all of this somewhere. I mean, how did the first members of my family knew what was what? And with this incredible ability, wouldn’t it be possible to write an information pop-up?

* * *

**“Do you wish to view the Help Guide ?”**

**(YES/NO)**

* * *

Oh, come on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! This is the story that inspired me to create 'The legend of Zelda : Game ON'. I asked the original creator if I could use their idea, but on a different fandom (zelda instead of Naruto and Harry Potter).
> 
> The remastered version of Naruto (they deleted the original) :  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7185232/1/Uzumaki-Naruto-Dawn-of-the-Gamer-Remastered-Edition
> 
> And here is a Harry Potter they made (didn't read though):  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11981776/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Power-of-the-Gamer


	2. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make one thing clear : I don't have any training in sign language. I'm not sure if the way I portray the language is accurate or not.  
> If someone more familiar with it could tell me if I'm doing right or wrong, the help would be greatly appreciated.

If I didn’t know better, I would _think_ fate is mocking me. But I know better, so it is _a fact_ that fate is laughing its ass off.

I gain some look from people around me since I stopped in the middle of the street for apparently no reason. The blush on my cheeks is a formidable opponent, but it’s not the winner.  
‘ _No need to attract attention. I can wait until tonight._ ’

**

Another hard day at the forge, with a quest that brought a considerable amount of Exp, so I’m not complaining. There is a rise of monsters recently, so the blades become dull faster than usual. The knights and soldiers from Castletown commissioned for others as soon as possible from many blacksmiths.  
I’m beginning to fear for my family: we live outside of Castletown, somewhere the army hasn’t good access to; if something were to happen, there is no guarantee of our safety.

Since I know I can help, with this new ability of mine, I’m going to learn all I can about it.  
I excuse myself from the table, pretexting I am too tired to stay awake much longer. I bid them goodnight and go upstairs. Once safely in my room, I take a deep breath.  
‘ _Here goes nothing._ ’

* * *

**“Do you wish to view the Help Guide ?”**

**(YES/NO)**

* * *

I tap on the YES, as patiently as I can. I get dressed in my pajamas and sit on my bed, propped against the pillow.  
I see a list with a bunch of things I never heard before. I can’t help but be excited about it! Let’s see, first thing first, I guess. Attributes are at the top of the list, so if I don’t have time for everything, I will start with this one.

* * *

**Attributes  
Your attributes determine your strengths and your weaknesses. Currently, there are eight attributes. The most common way for your stats to increase is by leveling up. Doing this increases them by a small margin, but each level decreases the rate of stat gain. Another way to increase your attributes is by training or performing certain tasks. An example would be physical training, which depending on what will be done will increase your Vitality, Dexterity, and Strength.**

**| Important Special Note|  
Furthermore, when you’ve increased an attribute by 200 points, you gain a perk that as time passes will increase even further for every 200 points. This perk can also be temporarily increased even more through certain skills that enhance a specific attribute. Be forewarned, if a single attribute exceeds the VIT attribute by more than two and a half times its amount, it will begin to harm the body. This can usually be rectified or at least be managed by increasing your VIT (not always though, depending on circumstances).**

* * *

Welp here is something _really_ useful to know. Attributes are good unless I have too much of it (or at least, too much compared to the VIT attributes). This is _exactly_ the reason I wanted to know about the INT. You never know if using it the wrong way can have a negative impact.  
And both were on my status window, which means if they are going to explain each attribute, I will finally learn about that too. I look at the screen and… Yep, here it is!

* * *

**Strength (STR) :**  
The Strength attribute determines the person’s overall physical power. This attribute affects the amount of damage a person can inflict on another with martial arts, bladed, or blunt objects. It also affects a person’s ability to reduce damage when blocking and affects the amount of weight they can lift, or throw. It’s very important when one’s fighting style focuses on using heavy weapons or brute force.

**20 END & 20 STR & 20 VIT = 1 Defense**

* * *

Wait a minute. Wait, wait, wait. Why is it centered around fighting? I mean, I kind of understand why it is useful, but it’s still weird, right? I mean, I don’t really fight with anyone, except sometimes a couple of monsters here and there. But even _those_ are not a common occurrence, so it doesn’t expla-…  
…Although… I did say my father’s family might be the ones who wrote this, didn’t I? Maybe they were a family of knights? Or they were used to fights they couldn’t afford to lose?

Whatever the case is, I’m still not entirely sure who wrote this so it is useless to worry about that for now. I should go back to reading what I can, and who knows; maybe I’ll find some answers about that.

* * *

**Vitality (VIT) :**  
The Vitality, also known as the Vigor attributes, determines the person’s overall health. This attribute also affects the person’s ability to regain health in and outside of combats and resist special types of damage from things such as poison, bleeding, paralysis, burns, etc.

**1 VIT = 25 HP**

**1 VIT = 0.5 HP REGEN Per Minute (Outside of Combat)**

**1 VIT = 0.25 HP REGEN Per Minute (During Combat)**

**20 END & 20 STR & 20 VIT = 1 Defense**

* * *

**Endurance (END) :**  
The Endurance attribute determines the person’s overall stamina and/or magic, which affects how long they can fight or perform some form of activity and the potency of most magic-based skills. Similar to Vitality and Strength, this attribute also plays a role in the person's health by increasing their natural defense when not armored and when blocking an attack by assuring the blocker’s poise doesn’t break.

**1 END = 25 MP**

**1 END = 0.5 REGEN Per Minute (Outside of Combat)**

**1 END = 0.25 REGEN Per Minute (During Combat)**

**20 END & 20 STR & 20 VIT = 1 Defense**

* * *

That is interesting to know. Some attributes work together to form a hidden stat. And even those hidden stats can be temporarily changed by outside objects such as armors. At least, that much works like the real world.  
I’m surprised Magic and Endurance are in the same attribute. I don’t know why, but I thought they were too dissimilar to be together.

* _Knock Knock_ *

“ Lyn? Can I enter ?”

Oh. Grandma is here. I calmly make the screen disappear, take a book that I open randomly (making sure it’s not backward) and make a sound to assure her she can.  
She pocks her head through the doorway and asks :

“ Are you okay, deary? You are usually more energetic than that. And you stayed in your room all day yesterday. I’m worried about you.”

And this, people, is why I love her so much even if we aren’t related by blood. She loves her neighbors just as fiercely as she loves grandpa.  
I put my book down and start signing.

“Fine. Tired.  
\- Oh, I thought you were sick or something.  
\- No think. Thanks, grandma consideration.”

She looks unsure for a while but tells me to not stay out too late and leaves.

Waiting to be sure she won’t come back, I make the screen re-pop and start reading where I stopped.

* * *

**Dexterity (DEX) :**  
The Dexterity attribute determines the person’s overall movement. This attribute affects a person’s accuracy, evasion, speed, and ability to land critical strikes on an opponent in close, mid, and long-range combat. Dexterity also plays a major role in pickpocketing, stealth, use of weaponry, and the ability to dual-wielding weaponry properly.

* * *

 **Intelligence (INT) :**  
The intelligence attribute determines the person’s overall ability to think quickly, to learn, to memorize, retain information, and determines how smart they are. This attribute affects one’s ability to properly control and mold their magic. It also enables one to perform a technique with the smallest amount of magic necessary while still achieving the desired results. Much like Wisdom, Intelligence also affects one’s ability to learn and develop certain skills such as Illusion and Healing Magic along with successfully enabling new variations of certain techniques to be created as well as defending from mental attacks.

* * *

 **Wisdom (WIS) :**  
The Wisdom attribute determines the person’s common sense, innovation, and perception. Wisdom, along with Intelligence, also plays an important role in learning certain skills such as trap making and leadership along with successfully enabling new variations of certain techniques to be created. More importantly, it affects how resistant they are to damage from mental-based techniques.

* * *

 **Charisma (CHA) :**  
The Charisma attribute determines a character’s force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and attractiveness. The Charisma attribute plays a role in certain skills and techniques such as those involving mind control, intimidation, bargaining, and even plain old lying. Besides, Charisma (much like Wisdom) also plays a role in allowing you to detect skills that affects you mentally and allows you an easier time to detect someone who is lying or telling the truth.

* * *

 **Luck (LUK) :**  
The luck attribute determines one’s overall chance. Luck is unique compared to all the other attributes, as it is capable of influencing anything from finding to looting random items of various rarity, winning money while gambling, to encounters, and even plays a role in landing critical hits. The person is incapable of controlling or leveling their luck.

* * *

Okay, all the attributes are done and understood. It’s a shame that my luck isn’t upgradable, but it would be over-powered I guess. And this game, while strange, still plays by the real world’s rules, so this doesn’t come as a surprise.

‘ _Eeeh, wait a second… Didn’t I have a 6 for Charisma_ ?’  
Mm. I should check all of my stats anyway, now that I understand clearly what they mean. That way, I can see where I am supposed to work harder to have a good level.

* * *

Status window

**  
Name: Lyn Amichaï  
Job: Blacksmith apprentice  
Level 8 (Next Level 4300/5400)**

**Health Point (HP):** 475/475  
 **Magic Point (MP):** 300/300  
 **Strength (STR):** 23  
 **Vitality (VIT):** 19  
 **Dexterity (DEX):** 21  
 **Endurance (END):** 12  
 **Intelligence (INT):** 27  
 **Wisdom (WIS):** 30  
 **Charisma (CHA):** 6  
 **Luck (LUK):** You either have the best of luck or the worst. There is no in-between.

 **Specialization:** **N/A  
Special perks:  
Gamer:** allows you to view and live your life as if it was a video game.  
 **?:**?

 **Perks/Buffs:**  
 **Hylian:** +25% Increase toward [ **Hearing** ], - 25% Resistance toward [ **Sound Attacks** ]

 **Titles:  
** **Journeyman blacksmith** : +15% Effectiveness and Exp gain toward [ **Craftmanship** ], +5% chance of success toward [ **Rare weapon creation** ], Additional + 1 STR per LVL  
 **Novice swordswoman** : +7% Exp gain toward [ **Swordsmanship** ], Additional +2 DEX per LVL, - 10% Effectiveness toward [ **Bargaining** ], +10% Additional Exp gain toward enemies slain (only for character level up)

 **Flaws/Debuffs:**  
 **Mute (nullified):** \- 35% Effectiveness toward [ **Communication** ]

 **Description:  
** Since her parents' death, Lyn is living with her grandfather and step-grandmother from her mother's side, renowned blacksmiths near Castletown. Under their tutelage, she bloomed into a fierce blacksmith and a good swordswoman.  
She recently gained the same power her father had when he was alive: The Gamer ability.

 **Rupees:** 423

 **Attribute point:** 12

* * *

I’m not charismatic at all and I’m not even surprised: as long as I’m not ugly, I don’t care what I look like, I _suck_ at bargaining (this is why Dan will be the shopper and I’ll be in the forges) and I’m more of a following orders kind of person than a leader. The only thing I’m good at is lying, (because I learned how to control my body to communicate with people and because I can think calmly and clearly even under stress) and I honestly don’t think this is a skill I should be bragging about.

I look outside to see a pitch-black view. I probably go to sleep. I’ll read some more tomorrow when I wake up.


	3. Would you like a rose ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy it!  
> If you see mistakes or there is something you think isn't right, tell me right away!

The morning comes, and I’m up faster than ever. I haven’t finished the Help Guide, and I have every intention of doing so as soon as possible. Today is Dan’s day of making breakfast, so I can learn some more meanwhile! I’m interested in the skills. The [ **Observe** ] skill that popped yesterday was passive/active, and it would be great to know the differences between the two. Let’s see, where are the skills? No… Not this… Ah! I touch the Skill list window to see a whole bunch of things I can already do.

* * *

Skill List Window

** Passive Skills : **

**|Gamer’s Body** : Lvl Max **|** Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. HP and MP are fully restored after sleeping.

* * *

** Passive/Active Skills : **

**|Basic Soldier School practice– D-rank:** LVL 11. 52% to next LVL (Mastering speed: B) **|** A basic but essential form of swordsmanship that teaches you how to swing, parry and slash properly.

-Increase Dexterity by 2% during combat

* * *

There are other skills, but before that, I think I will take a look at this Mastering speed. And I didn’t know that my dexterity was better when I fight with a sword. I think it would be in my best interest to not forget that kind of bonus in the future.

* * *

** Maximum/Mastered Level **

**Mastering a technique to its utmost level takes time and dedication. For skills at the basic level, it isn’t so bad, but each upgrade takes greater time and dedication (it is however very beneficial for the user). Not only will it allow one to spend less time preparing a technique, but it also allows you to create your own variant of the technique, too. Mastering certain techniques can even add a bonus stat, unlock a hidden function, drastically reduce the cost of stamina/magic needed, increase the strength, or the duration of it. It should be noted that not all techniques have this. Additionally, some techniques can be mastered but variations can’t be created or will be more difficult to master due to the higher power and requirement needed.**

** Mastered Speed Index : **

**E-Rank (Very Slow)**

**D-Rank (Slow)**

**C-Rank (Average)**

**B-Rank (Fast)**

**A-Rank (Very Fast)**

**S-Rank (Extremely Fast)**

* * *

I see, so my ability to learn this particular swordsmanship is fast. This means that for now, it will be easy to achieve mastery of the basics. It would be good for me to learn another style, once I’m done with this one: with the monsters roaming around lately, it sure will come in handy.  
I wonder what I could do to achieve it faster? It’s not that I’m the impatient kind, but… I want to be prepared for my best ability, in case of problems arriving sooner than what the knights think. I overheard a garrison talk about how the rate at which moblins and lizalfos have increased drastically the past month. Yeah, it wouldn’t hurt to be ready when the time comes to defend.

Before deciding anything, it will be best to see my other skills and _then_ choose what I think will be the best course of action.  
And I’ll have to look out for possible techniques that could go with my current stats (and my liking too) as it would make things smoother in the long run (even though I realize that I’ll have to level them up fairly if I had to take another course of action than what I had planned).

* * *

**For thinking things through in a rational manner, your WIS and INT have gone up by 1!**

* * *

I reopen the skill list, hoping to find some clue on what style I’m going with.

* * *

**|Observe** LVL 1. 67% to Next LVL (Mastering Speed: B) **|** This skill allows the user to see the target’s max HP and max MP.

* * *

Definitely going to max this one out. At least, it would tell me what kind of fight I would have to opt for. I see it coming from here: if an enemy has a high MP, the strategy would be to get it tired from a distance, where one with high HP would better be dealt with heavy hits.  
Then again, we never know what we will face against, and those two things alone are hardly the only factors to consider in a fight. There’s also their strength, their weakness, what reach they have, their speed, the terrain, what weapon, how many enemies there are, etc. Honestly, I could continue on and on, but the food is calling me. I think I’ll just see what other skills I have and then I will go down.

* * *

**Active Skills :**  
 **|Smithery B-Rank:** LVL 16. 23% to Next LVL (Mastering Speed : D) **|** A technique that allows you to create good weapons and shields.

-Increases success to create a new non-discovered weapon by 45%

-Increases the chance of success at [ **Rare weapon Creation** ] by 3%

* * *

 **|Basic Cooking:** LVL 9. 86% to Next LVL (Mastering speed: A)|The ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. **Hint:** Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

-Increases cooking speed by 9% (instant meal aren’t affected)

\- Increases success of creating a new non-recipe by 64%

* * *

 **|Basic Sewing:** LVL 5. 73% to Next LVL (Mastering speed: B) **|** A necessary skill for who is on the road alone. Current skill only allows you to mend gashes.

-Increases sewing speed by 5%

* * *

Oh, sewing is a competence I recently learned. My grandparents want me to marry when I come of age and continue the family heritage. Well, this is more grandma wish, because my grandfather would prefer if I carried his legacy in smithery, but he will support the choice Balanka made for me.  
I don’t think of it as a useful ability. It’s not like a trip or journey would be the first thing I do, so I won’t actually need it much.

* * *

**|Dodge:** LVL 16. 29% to Next LVL (Mastering Speed : D) **|** A ability that allows the user to avoid an attack from an enemy.

-Increases your chance of evasion by 16%

** If the enemy is faster than you, you won’t be able to dodge. However, the attacks will cause less damage if you go in the same way

* * *

 **|Parry:** LVL 19. 62% to Next LVL (Mastering Speed: C) **|** A skill that allows you, if you have a shield or an item that can work as such, to parry and salvage your HP.

-Increases your defense according to the rank of the shield or item used

-[ **Perfect Parry** ] send the attack back

* * *

Wow, I can send back attacks? I never knew I could do that! Now, I’m glad I looked through my skills. Well, that’s all I have for now (and damn, but this isn’t much). I’ll see what I can do to have more.  
Now, it’s breakfast time, and food is life and I’m hungry and I smell what Dan is making and ohmygodamI _late_ ??! Late for food? Never!

**

I just finished my morning and was preparing my stuff to go eat outside, when a wild Dan appears in front of me to ask a favor out of me.

“Yo, Lyn! I’m quite busy right now. Would it be alright if I asked you for a favor ?”

I nod since I know he is busier than me.

“ See, I want a bouquet of roses for… You don’t need to know why I need it. Just, is it okay if I ask you to find some? I went to the flower shop this morning but there weren’t any left, and I need it now.”

* * *

**[QUEST ALERT]**

** Would you like a rose? **

**Main Quest: Finding roses to make a bouquet  
Side Quest: Finding a rare type of rose and giving it to Daniel  
Hidden objective:?  
Hidden Objective 2:?**

**Main Quest Completion: +100 Exp, +20 Rep gain with Daniel  
Side Quest Completion: +150 Exp, + 30 Rep gain with Daniel  
Hidden Quest Completion: +200 Exp, ?  
Hidden Quest 2 Completion: + 200 Exp, 100 Rep gain with Daniel**

**Failure: -50 Exp, -50 Rep gain with Daniel**

**ACCEPT? (YES/NO)**

* * *

Hurgh, seriously Dan? I don’t even need to ask him why he wants roses; I saw him with _yet_ another girl. This is like a tide which brings disaster (if anymore girl come screaming for him, I won’t save his ass next time.) But I mean, come on! He should be the one researching the flowers since he’s the one whose goal is to impress. Busy or not, he doesn’t _need_ my help, he can always find them later.

I observe him, unimpressed. I don’t want to spend all of my break-time on this, and he should know it by now. I don’t play with food. And besides, I spend all morning at the forge because the commissions are getting more and more important, so I’m a little hot and beaten up (nothing serious, but having a full break would be nice to recover energy).

“Why. I. Help. You. For. _That_?  
\- Errr… Can you repeat a little slower ?” I repeat my signs, slowly enough for him to comprehend. “I, err… Look, I think I…”

The blush on his face is unfamiliar. He fidgets a bit and goes quiet. The silence stretches for a while before I get tired of it and try to pry the answer out of him. Food time, people, it’s food time and he’s ruining it. He could at least give me a good reason as to why I would forsake the sacred of all the sacred!

“It’s not important right now! If you do it, I’ll give you whatever you want!  
-Promise.  
-Yeah, yeah. I promise. Now hurry, before the break’s over.”

I don’t like his tone with me, but with a promise like that, I will forget it for now. And, well… He’s nice to be around when it’s not about flirting, girls and mutism.  
He turns around, and I tape YES without his knowledge.

I go outside the village because the flower shop doesn’t have the roses that Mister Womanizer is looking for. Just great. There must be a flower field not far from here. Winter just finished, but it’s considerably warmer, so with a little bit of luck…

And I get lucky for that indeed: I can see it from here. What I’m less lucky about is the sleeping bokoblin that I accidentally stepped on right after the corner of the road. Needless to say, he didn’t stay asleep and silent for long. The others will follow.

But… I can feel something funny happening. Nothing that can be described by words, just an oppressing sensation of…gravity shifting? Earth slowing down? I don’t know, an invisible force _changing something_. But I don’t let that distract me from the fact that I walked into a camp of bokoblins, unprepared, and that I’m utterly alone.  
Fuck, I didn’t think this through and didn’t even bring a weapon with me. But how was I supposed to know? True, monsters are increasing in number, but they’ve never been _this_ close to habitations before! The people who have more problems with them are travelers.  
‘ _No matter_.’ I think, just as I see all of those creatures rising. ‘ _Now is not the time to beat myself._ ’

My first problem is my lack of weapons or shields. I look around and see what I’m looking for, discarded on a nearby stump by the group. I take advantage of their not-conscious-enough state to take all the weapons I can, and throw what I don’t need into the ravine with all my strength, then place myself as far away from it as possible, but not back against the thick forest either. I’m not crazy, I know they won’t hesitate to go head-on against me even with a lack of a weapon, and they’re strong enough to make me stumble down and die).  
I only keep a wooden club and a poorly made shield. Neither are too great, but beggars cannot be choosers. It will be a lesson for next time: always bring your own weapon with you or you can’t complain about the quality of the material.  
Quickly, I hit one on the head with the wooden club, and when it looks like it’s trying to regain balance, I kick it with my left foot. It goes flying down the ravine with a terrified scream. Three left, then. They try to encircle me, but I dodge to stay out of reach. The blue bokoblin swing wide his long sturdy branch, killing one of its companions in the process. I crouch low and sweep my leg under its feet. It lets go of its weapon and is destabilized for a while. But before I can even come near, the remaining red bokoblin jump at me. This time, I try to do a [ **Perfect Parry** ] and send him flying against a trunk. A pointed branch pierces it in the middle of its stomach.  
Good. Just one still alive (even if it’s the strongest of the group). I [ **Observe** ] it.

* * *

**Blue Bokoblin-LVL 10  
HP: 600 MP: 0**

* * *

**|Observe skill has leveled up! You can now see more information and can use this on inanimate objects!|**

* * *

‘ _Mysterious ability, now is not the time to tell me I can use it on objects !_ ’  
But I don’t complain too much, because the more information I have on this creature, the merrier. I move back from it a little and use my [ **Observe** ] skill again.

* * *

**Blue Bokoblin-LVL 10  
HP: 600 MP: 0  
Description:** More often in a group than not, this monster is stronger than its red counterpart, but there is nothing extraordinary about it since they are rather stupid. Your chance to kill it is higher at night because they sleep.

* * *

Greaaat. Except they were asleep and it wasn’t in the middle of the night… Let just say it was because they traveled and they were tired (if that is the case, it’s good information to have. Sneaky attacks can be really effective).  
It readies itself to make a jump like the red one did earlier. I carefully walk sideways, facing the forest and back against the ravine. It helped me once before, it can do it again! I let a sigh as I prepare myself mentally. I let the monster come near me, showing deliberately an obvious flaw in my defense. It comes closer. Another step and- Just a little closer and- Now !! I grab it by the shoulder and hurriedly fall backward before it can react. It doesn’t understand what’s happening as I use both my feet to strike its belly and letting go. The ravine swallows it without a sound.

I get up, a shaky breath leaving me. This encounter was… Unexpected, to say the least. I don’t even know how long was I out of town. Will the others worry?

As stupid as it sounds, I decide to finish the quest I was given. It’s not because I’m stubborn, but because it will allow me to do a round before leaving: I’ll see if there are other monsters, but I won’t be fighting them this time. And also because I don’t want Dan to have less faith in me (okay, maybe it’s because I’m stubborn enough to desire to finish the mission, so what ?).  
It’s alright if I don’t find a rare type of rose, or what the hidden quests are. I just don’t want Dan to hate me. He’s a flirt, and he’s grumpy, and sometimes tell inappropriate jokes about my disability… But he’s the one who punches others when they were mocking me, he’s the one who finds cute but practical outfits for me when I don’t bother looking pretty. He’s like a brother to me.  
… Maybe this whole ‘accidental fight’ impacted me more than I thought it would. But it still is true.

After I checked every place I could think of, and after finding a rare type of rose (lucky me), I return to the village. I know I’m late, that I have scrapped clothes and that I look like I’ve seen better days, but I’m still satisfied with what I did.  
I go directly talk to the mayor about what I found. She wasn’t happy that I went searching for other monsters when I should have let the guards of the village handle it, but she was grateful I helped.

Walking home, I see Dan rushing to the city hall before spotting me.

“LYN! Where were you?  
\- Flower field. Ambush. Monster.”

He pals at my statement. He apologies, because he blames himself for what happens. I tell him that it was my choice and that I didn’t have to accept.

“Well, thanks a lot anyway. It means a lot that you would do that for me. BUT, don’t ever do it again, you little mischievous imp !”

* * *

**Your reputation with Daniel has increased by 200**

* * *

I yelp as he hit me softly on the head. That bastard!

* * *

**[QUEST COMPLETED]**

** Would you like a rose? **

**Main Quest: Finding roses to make a bouquet (Accomplished)  
Side Quest: Finding a rare type of rose and giving it to Daniel (Accomplished)  
Hidden Quest: Bargain a promise from Daniel (Accomplished)  
Hidden Quest 2:? (Not Accomplished)**

**Total rewards :** +450 Exp + (450*10%) = **495 Exp, +50 Rep gain with Daniel, a promise out of Daniel**

* * *

Welp, it isn’t a lot. But it was worth it. Even if my folks are grounding me to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facultative information:
> 
> The status window at the end of the chapter.  
> This is so you can know what her stats are, without having to go back to the previous chapters to remember. I will try to do it for every incoming chapter so that you don't get lost.
> 
> Name: Lyn Amichaï  
> Job: Blacksmith apprentice  
> Level 8 (Next Level 4950/5400)
> 
> Health Point (HP) : 475/475  
> Magic Point (MP) : 300/300  
> Strength (STR) : 23  
> Vitality (VIT) : 19  
> Dexterity (DEX) : 21  
> Endurance (END) : 12  
> Intelligence (INT) : 27  
> Wisdom (WIS) : 30  
> Charisma (CHA) : 6  
> Luck (LUK): You either have the best of luck or the worst. There is no in-between.
> 
> Specialization : N/A  
> Special perks :  
> Gamer: allows you to view and live your life as if it was a video game.  
> ?:?
> 
> Perks/Buffs :  
> Hylian : +25% Increase toward [Hearing], - 25% Resistance toward [Sound Attacks]
> 
> Titles :  
> Journeyman blacksmith : +15% Effectiveness and Exp gain toward [Craftmanship], +5% chance of success toward [Rare weapon creation], Additional + 1 STR per lvl  
> Novice swordswoman: +7% Exp gain toward [Swordsmanship], Additional +2 DEX per LVL, - 10% Effectiveness toward [Bargaining], +10% Additional Exp gain toward enemies slain (only for character level up)
> 
> Flaws/Debuffs :  
> Mute (nullified) : - 35% Effectiveness toward [Communication]
> 
> Description :  
> Since her parents' death, Lyn is living with her grandfather and step-grandmother from her mother's side, renowned blacksmiths near Castletown. Under their tutelage, she bloomed into a fierce blacksmith and a good swordswoman.  
> She recently gained the same power her father had when he was alive: The Gamer ability.
> 
> Rupees: 423
> 
> Attribute point: 12


	4. Broken will

Panic installed itself on the village as soon as the news about monsters so close to habitations circulated. In one day only, the requests for armors, shields, swords, and other protections have exploded. I became a little more popular (and isn’t that gleeful, to gain 500 Reputation points at once. And again, in ONE day), as I’m the one who had to fight alone, without a weapon. What nobody knows is that I’m not hurt anymore: my HP and MP got restored the following morning, and the pain subdued mere minutes after the fight anyway. The mayor thought it would be more prudent to send a message to Castletown regarding this incident as it is out of the ordinary. Well, out of the ordinary _for now_ , I would say.

I decided to train more thoroughly in swordsmanship; I even asked my grandparents the moment I got home if I could have more days-off to practice my skill. They agreed as long as I still helped at the forge the other days and didn’t overdo myself. I leveled up my swordsmanship a bit this morning before breakfast, but I would like to improve my parry and dodge skills too. Maybe I can sneak out and battle against some monsters?  
No, no! It isn’t a good idea for multiple reasons. One, if my family were to discover this, they wouldn’t trust me as much (if at all), and they will keep a tighter eye on me. Two, it’s dangerous to go alone, yesterday proved that. Three, if I were to lose the fight, nobody would be able to warn the town. Overall, a poor decision that would be.

Yesterday may have been a near-death experience, but today is a normal working day for me. As always, I’m not at the front, manning the shopping part of the business. But when I cast a furtive glance through the doorframe and see just how much our human is overwhelmed, I can’t help but think I’m good with being stuck at the back of everything.

“ Hank, can you help me deliver the commission to Castletown? I wrapped up later than I thought I would, and I’m a bit behind schedule.  
\- Can’t dove; still have to complete the armor set for Peraol. He won’t be happy to have to wait more than he already has.  
\- You’re right. He was kind enough to accept waiting until we finished the swords for the capital… It’s okay, I’ll ask Lyn.”

‘ _Grandpa is more occupied than I thought…_ ’  
This is one problem I began to have since I got the ‘gamer’ ability: I’m less aware of what’s happening around me, socially speaking. Yeah, I probably should start getting myself involved more again. It’s a promise I make to myself, at least for those close to me.  
Balanka makes her way to me and I get up to meet her. Once she explains what commission this is, I’m off to the storage room, find the command and charge it on the cart and secures everything with robust and well-placed cables. When I’m finished here, I go back to my room to take some equipment.  
Meanwhile, the old woman goes fetch the horses and their equipment from the stables. Usually, in this little village, we take mounts at the local stable, a business strictly for travels beyond the walls. But when our human, Dan, first arrived at our house, he brought his two horses with him, and we decided to keep them. So now, we are the only ones who don’t need ‘Epona & Malon Company’. It’s handy when they close for whatever reason; people are stuck, except us.

* * *

**[QUEST ALERT]**

** Escort to Castletown **

**Main Quest: Escort Balanka and the order from the Hylian army safely**

**Main Quest Completion: + 1000 Exp, +200 Rep gain with Balanka, +100 Rep gain with Hylian Army, + 2 STR points, + 2 VIT points**

**Failure: -500, -200 Rep gain with Balanka, -100 Rep gain with Hylian Army**

**QUEST IS MANDATORY**

* * *

  
Once down again, I scout around the vehicle to make sure I secured everything just fine, and that I didn’t forget anything. When I’m done, I let my step-grandmother know.

“ Hank, dear. We’re going! We should be back before nightfall.”  
\- Take the lanterns then. And be cautious on the road.”

She inspects the cart and the harnesses one last time and down the road, we go. The older blacksmith waits until we are away from the town and a little deep in the forest before she starts speaking again, curious about my recent activities :

“So tell me, deary: I’ve seen that you’re practicing with your sword more than ever. Why ?”  
\- More monster. Accident. Eye open.”

Since there are more monsters than what we are used to, and since the accident the day before, training has been at the forefront of my mind. I totally forgot to tell the reason to my grandparents last night, even if I think recent events are explanation enough.

“*Sigh* I can’t tell you’re wrong, your accident really _was_ an eye-opener. It’s a miracle you didn’t have bruises or other injuries.” At this, she glances at me slightly, before turning back to the path in front of us. “Monsters are extending in number, and whispers coming from Castletown are saying the stronger kind is becoming _less_ of a rarity… It’s a good thing you brought your training sword and shield with us.”

I can’t help but agree with her. In this time of change, we don’t know what could be against us. And even if monsters might magically not be a problem, robbers and desperate people would do anything for food, clothes, and fighting equipment (and we definitely have two of them). Who knows if we’re going to be ambushed along the way?  
However… Will my training be enough? I know I pushed my body as far as I could, with the time I had, but if there is a problem against multiple enemies, I’m still going to be alone in the fight with my grandmother and our goods to defend… This won’t be the most pleasant day of my life.

A gentle hand grabs my wrist to make me pay attention. I raise my head and the old woman has a kind smile on her face.

“It’s going to be okay, Lyn. I believe in you, even if you don’t believe in yourself. And those horses are no jokes: they’ll go as swiftly as the wind if the need arises. Don’t worry.”

Thanks for the pep talk granny, but it isn’t as soothing as you hoped it would be.  
I don’t reply, as I observe the surrounding. For now, nothing seems out of place, but I have a forbidding feeling. Let’s pray it’s only my nerves. I shake my head and concentrate harder: just because I can’t sense anything doesn’t mean it’s the truth. I have to be ready in case of a surprise attack.

We finally leave the cover the forest provided. The plain greets us in a faux-reassuring way, with only vegetation here and there. Most people are happy to see what’s around them, but it’s a useful trap for thieves and robbers: they find a hollow deep enough to hide by the roadside, and when a cart comes near, _BAM_ , they strike! The poor travelers find themselves stripped of any possession they had.

We spend several minutes in total silence, tense and alert for my part; I don’t want to fail. I won’t allow myself to fail.  
A large bush rustles. My muscles tighten without my notice, but my brain is already on the best defense I can come up with: Balanka and the stuff cannot stay, we’re exposed from every side, and I can see some shallow cavities from where I am, if some are just a bit more profound, they can hide brigands. I would have proposed to stay behind to stall for time, but if I do that and they are cornered further away, I would be unable to help in time.  
A deer comes out. I sigh out of relief, if a little despondent at my own paranoia. I glare at her as she gambols away without a care in the world. Thanks, animal that just scared the hell out of me, to be _this_ cute and _this_ unaware of my internal struggle when my nerves are playing with me.

But our trip isn’t over yet. We still have an hour and a half before we reach the first houses of the capital. I hear a crack before I’m thrown out of the cart.

‘ _What the fucking hell ?!_ ’

I go flying a few meters away from everything, hitting my head several times against the ground. I roll a little bit more before I get a grip on a steady rock and slow my ragdoll moves. The sudden halt hurts my arms like hell since the momentum of my fall is strong, but I don’t want to be too far from the road. As I get up with speed and a renewed apprehension, the first thing I think about is where my grandmother is. Three or four steps away, she’s slowly getting up, making sure no bone is broken. At first glance, she only has scratches. Relieved, I make my way to Sans and Frisk. They’re panicking and tossing and are trying to break free. Calming them will be a hustle like no other, but I have to make sure they don’t hurt themselves.  
Ah, now I understand what happened: one of the wheels is completely broken in pieces and by the look of it, irreparable. Why- _how_ did it break? No rock or hole is in the way… Wait, did grandma check the cart before going? I can recall that she did but… She’s usually so thorough in her inspection, would she have overlooked a cracking wheel?

“Are you okay? Oh, I’m so sorry: I don’t know how I could have missed a problem like this…”

For now, I have my hands tied with the terrified animals, so I don’t reply right away. It takes some time, but I manage to at least make them stop tossing around. I barely dodged one of the hooves! Before responding, I [ **observe** ] my surroundings to see if we’re truly alone.

“ Me fine. You?  
\- I’m okay, I’m okay. Just… A little shook, I guess.  
\- New experience no appreciation… Wheel is broken. Cart new one?  
\- What? Sorry deary, I understood the words, but not the meaning…”

Oops. I hate it when I’m not clear enough… What could I sign to make her understand better? I can’t repeat myself, because she got the words the first time, it’s just the arrangement she didn’t grasp. More precision… Oh, I know!

“ Accident, new experience.  
-Oh, I see! You’re saying that cart wreck was a new experience on its own, but that you didn’t like it?  
\- Yes.”

After that, I try to ask again if we have a spare wheel. She says she will look at the damage first, to make sure there nothing else (like a cracked axletree). For my part, I take the horses away and go look for our material. It would be pretty bad if we delivered a shattered order, or that we didn’t bring lost parts of an armor. I count all the swords, and they are still in pristine condition, as are the shields. For the armors though… Well, I did my best to secure their position but it’s more complicated than the rest. No matter, I have to go search for the missing bits. Joy. No forest to make the job harder, I’ll still admit that. Now, where are they?

**

I found every part of every fucking armor, and it was hella difficult with all the holes and cavities! By the time I was done with that and finished help Balanka with fixing the vehicle, the sun had started its way down a long time ago. Shit, at this rate, I’m not sure we will be at _Castletown_ before nightfall, so we can forget going home today right away. What a drag… And we don’t even have a way to warn Dan and grandpa. Oh, this is just the best! Luckily, I thought of bringing some money, so at the very least, grandma will not have to sleep outside tonight.

But that’s not what’s bothering me the most. I _know_ granny; I know how she works, I know her weaknesses and strength in what she does, and I know she ordinary would have _never **ever**_ missed a default in the cart. But she did today, and I want to see what’s wrong with her. I tap her shoulder for her attention.

“ You okay?  
\- Yes, Lyn. I told you I’m fine !” 

But this time, with the shock out of my system and my attention not split into different priorities, I can tell she’s lying. It’s not because I have 6 in charisma that I’m not good at detecting lies, and as I said, I know her well.  
I give her the look, to make her understand that I really don’t believe her at all.

“Really, I’m fine… It’s just that… I should have been able to see the problem.  
\- No sweat. Mistakes always happening.  
\- You don’t understand !”

At this outburst, she turns away. I take the reins and stop the horse, and then force the older Hylian to look at me straight in the eyes. I’m not rough in my movements or my strength, but she still flinches.

“ What me not understanding ?”

She sighs and tries to moves Frisk and Sans again, but I don’t give her the chance.

“Please tell me. What me not understanding?  
-…*Sigh*… I’m old, my child. My vision isn’t… It’s not what it used to be… And…”

She closes her mouth, hesitant. She takes the reins one more time, and I let her. We progress to our destination again.

“ And… Honestly, it’s the same for my dear Hank. It’s a… A struggle we have had for a while. We… We may have to close the shop if you and Dan don’t pass the exam as soon as possible. We wanted to find another apprentice and let you marry someone, but as it is… I’m so sorry, Lyn.”

Oh. So that how it is. Personally, I don’t see the problem, but I know she wanted me to have a family on my own and be a housewife like many others. I comfort her, affirming that I can wait until we form another apprentice before getting married. That I’m still young enough (sixteen) to wait another year or two. I won’t tell her about what I desire for my future, it would be too cruel on her right now when her guilt is at her highest.

But… to push her agenda on me without asking me what _I_ want, isn’t that cruel too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, she didn't get much exp comparing to last time, because she didn't complete any task or quest today (she was in the middle of one before Balanka called her).  
> So, I changed the title from 'Ready or not' to 'Broken will', because I wanted to reference the broken wheel, but also was talking about the end of the chapter. What do you think about it?
> 
> Name: Lyn Amichaï  
> Job: Blacksmith apprentice  
> Level 8 (Next Level 5045/5400)
> 
> Health Point (HP): 475/475  
> Magic Point (MP): 300/300  
> Strength (STR): 23  
> Vitality (VIT): 19  
> Dexterity (DEX): 21  
> Endurance (END): 12  
> Intelligence (INT): 27  
> Wisdom (WIS): 30  
> Charisma (CHA): 6  
> Luck (LUK): You either have the best of luck or the worst. There is no in-between.
> 
> Specialization: N/A  
> Special perks:  
> Gamer: allows you to view and live your life as if it was a video game.  
> ?:?
> 
> Perks/Buffs:  
> Hylian: +25% Increase toward [Hearing], - 25% Resistance toward [Sound Attacks]
> 
> Titles:  
> Journeyman blacksmith: +15% Effectiveness and Exp gain toward [Craftmanship], +5% chance of success toward [Rare weapon creation], Additional + 1 STR per lvl  
> Novice swordswoman: +7% Exp gain toward [Swordsmanship], Additional +2 DEX per LVL, - 10% Effectiveness toward [Bargaining], +10% Additional Exp gain toward enemies slain (only for character level up)
> 
> Flaws/Debuffs:  
> Mute (nullified): - 35% Effectiveness toward [Communication]
> 
> Description:  
> Since her parents' death, Lyn is living with her grandfather and step-grandmother from her mother's side, renowned blacksmiths near Castletown. Under their tutelage, she bloomed into a fierce blacksmith and a good swordswoman.  
> She recently gained the same power her father had when he was alive: The Gamer ability.
> 
> Rupees: 625
> 
> Attribute point: 12


	5. Bloodlust

The first houses of Castletown can be seen from where I sit. Just before nightfall too, which is good, because that means I won’t have to fight against undead (they can’t be killed, just temporarily stopped). I jump off from the cart and go talk to the sentry, with our papers to prove we have business here. I can do that because there is nobody in front of the gates (well to be fair, who would want to fight monsters and potentially lose their merc ?). Once this is done, I climb the cart again, grab the reins from Balanka and lead the horses through the alleys to the center of the capital, the royal castle. It’s just to do commerce with the knights though, not an audience with the king or something like that.  
That was… Simple for a quest. Well, quests can be easy, but with the reward this high, I thought it would have been more challenging. I’m glad though, it just means that I will get free experience and a level up. Besides, it could have been a lot worse, since the roads are never really safe. As we go to our destination, I can’t help but [ **observe** ] everything around me: it’s not my first travel here but this is still quite rare and Castletown changes so fast. Even at this hour, people are still roaming the streets, and the noise is loud enough it would prevent anyone from sleeping. And it’s nearer to the festival date, so tourists are present as well. But people are not the only ones I can use my skill on.

‘ _? What the… Oh, I forgot about that !_ ’  
It’s true that during the fight against the bokoblins yesterday, my [ **observe** ] skill had upgraded, and it now allows me to do that on inanimate objects. I was surprised for a second. Discreetly, as to not alert grandma, I look behind and use my leveled-up skill on one of the shields.

* * *

** Komori Shield – uncommon quality **

**A robust shield made by an excellent blacksmith, its balance and durability are good against low attacks, but it doesn’t stand a chance against magic attacks.**

**Defense power: 20**

* * *

‘ _Uncommon quality, eh ?_ ’  
We have still a bit of a walk before reaching the rampart of the castle, I can open my window for a bit. Okay, so there are six different qualities.  
First, there is poor quality: items in poor condition because they are overused, badly made from the start, are made out of shady materials, etc. They aren’t considered worthy of use, and they generally won’t have a good lifespan.  
Then we have common quality, meaning it’s good quality but a common item, and a similar quality: the uncommon one which is good quality but a little less common object, not everyone has it but it’s still often used.  
The next categories are, in my opinion, on another level: rare quality, which is harder to find for different reasons (material difficult to find, or too expensive to afford, or the skill required is too high for one person) and can sometimes grant an ability or a boost in an attribute.  
There is also epic quality, even worse to find than the rare type. The items are not entirely one of a kind, but there’s a strictly limited amount of it. They contain higher forms of enchantments that only highly talented people can reproduce, and those people are often hiding somewhere where no one can find them, or in dangerous areas.  
And to end this list: the legendary quality. Each item of this kind is absolutely unique. My chance of finding an item like this is close to none, as it is one in a million time kind of deal. What weirds me out is the ‘some are sentient’ part. Apparently, items can be alive, who would have known? Not me, but eh, it’s not strange at all, no, no, no! Nope! And I’m not panicking at the mere idea of meeting such an object, what are you thinking…

“…n…yn... EH, LYN !!”

Shocked, I jump to the side, nearly picking my sword out of its sheath. My eyes go everywhere to see where the danger is. But there is no danger, just my companion who looks at me with evident concern.

“ Deary, are you sure you’re fine? You space out a lot recently.”

Blame that on the gamer ability, please. She talks to me for a while (and this time, I listen) about how I have to act properly once we’re inside the fortification, and that I shouldn’t go wandering alone and blablabla. As if I never did commission at the castle before, I swear… I nod, just to pacify her. We arrive at the castle by the west side, since the principal entry is for the aristocrats, and the rest of the entries are for the procession of floats. The knight in charge asks us why we are this late, and grandma actually _lies_. She says we were attacked by monsters. I’m not sure why, but I know questioning her at the castle isn’t a good idea. She winks at me when she catches me glancing at her.  
I don’t even need to go off the cart, the knights in training are the ones to do the hard work. The people thank us, before sending us away (and, of course, paying us).

* * *

**[QUEST COMPLETED]**

** Escort to Castletown **

**Main Quest: Escort Balanka and the order from the Hylian army safely (Accomplished)**

**Reward:** +1000 Exp + (1000*10) = **1100 Exp, +200 Rep gain with Balanka, +100 Rep gain with Hylian Army, +2 STR points, +2 VIT points**

* * *

**|Congratulation! Your level has increased by one!|**

**Name: Lyn Amichaï  
Job: Blacksmith apprentice  
Level 9 (Next Level 745/6480)**

**Health Point (HP):** 575/575  
**Magic Point (MP):** 350/350  
**Strength (STR):** 23 > 27  
**Vitality (VIT):** 19 > 23  
**Dexterity (DEX):** 21 > 23  
**Endurance (END):** 12 > 14  
**Intelligence (INT):** 27 > 29  
**Wisdom (WIS):** 30 > 32  
**Charisma (CHA):** 6 > 8  
**Luck (LUK):** You either have the best of luck or the worst. There is no in-between.

**Attribute point: 12 > 18**

* * *

Cool, my second level up! I cheer in my head to not look suspicious in front of people. I see that my attribute points have also increased. I look it up on my screen, and apparently, it allows me to increase the attribute of my choice further. I should probably use a little bit on it on my VIT, END, and STR. I remember the Help Guide saying that if one of my stats is higher than my VIT by two and a half times its amount, it could negatively impact my body, and having more health points is not an insignificant advantage either. And as for the rest, it simply is because of the defense point that comes with every 20 VIT, STR, and END together. Besides, it could be helpful for smithery and in battles: being stronger, having more stamina, being faster.  
But I’ll wait until I’m alone, to properly enjoy it.

As we stop to search for a hotel for the night, I tell grandma that we shouldn’t use the money for two rooms, that I can sleep outside tonight. She refuses, but I explain to her how expensive just one room is here.

“ Don’t be ridiculous, deary. We can have one of the little rooms and share the bed. We just gained quite a lot of rupees. As long as it’s all we’re taking, it won’t cost too much for us.”

I concede the point and the victory to her. True, we’re not rolling on gold, and we have to be prudent with our expenses, but one night won’t hurt if we choose the right inn.  
As we go hunting for the perfect place to sleep, I feel odd. The streets have emptied themselves a while ago. There’s something in the air I can’t quite place. It’s…Forbidding, I guess? Something isn’t right, it’s like I’m… How to say it- tense without a reason would be the closest I can get to what I feel.

* * *

**|A special skill has been created through a special action !|  
|Through the act of detecting hostile intentions toward you, you’ve gained the passive [Detect Bloodlust] skill !|**

* * *

**|Detect Bloodlust:** LVL 1. 45% to Next lvl| **Skill modifier: WIS [D]** (Mastering speed : D) **|** A skill that allows you to detect negative intent in the area around you. The current level does not allow you to pinpoint the exact location or who is causing it.

\- Allows you to detect negative intent within 5 meters + (Wis* 0.5)

* * *

  
Suddenly, I hear an imperceptible step, which is not really weird on its own, but the localization, however… There’s no one in front or behind, and there is no alley on either side of us. The sound wasn’t even coming from the ground. I feint looking at the stars, and in my peripheral vision, I can barely shape someone on a roof. Are they following us, or are they here for someone else? Shakily, I turn my head downward and sign at Balanka that we should go for an inn close to the barracks, as it usually is cheaper there (with the sound of training every _early_ morning and all). The perfect alibi to go to safety without looking suspicious. It’s also to see if the shadowy figure will leave or not (who would do anything close to soldiers ?).

* * *

**For thinking things throu-**

* * *

It’s not the time, damnit! The further we go, the further my impression our follower (or should I say followerS) being here for us rises; even this close to armed forces, the shadows are hot on our tail. But what could they possibly want? We just delivered our goods, our horses are quite old, the cart is in bad shape after the accident. Please don’t let it be the money.

As I raise my dominant hand to sign sentences without real meaning behind them, a sound of metal slashing the air comes to my left ear. Instinctively, I dodge by plunging to the right, on the laps of my step-grandmother. She screams out of fright: little knives drove into the wood near her head. Without waiting for another salve, I forcefully take the reins from Balanka and urge the horses to rush as fast as they dare.

Horrified, I realized they blocked the way to the barracks. Those fuckers were really for us! I give back the control of the cart to granny, and fetch my sword and shield inside the cart. I don’t stand up, because I might fall off with the speed and bumps. This time, I try to have a good look at our pursuers, but they are incredibly fast… Two, maybe three… They don’t seem to be heavily armored, but heavily armed with knives. I deflect a volley of them with my sword. Fuck, we can’t attack, we don’t have any long-ranged attacks! Damnit all! I shield my grandmother with my shield from what appears to be small fireballs. Like we weren’t enough in trouble as it is. Balanka swings into another street, destroying a feeble block off for the celebration.  
Next to me, Balanka murmurs something, I think it’s a spell Daniel taught her, and I decide to protect her from all things the shadows throw at us, as it is quite noticeable she’s defenseless while performing. It takes a while before the enemies stop their offense long enough for me to hear her correctly. She doesn’t dare tell it out loud, it might be for fear of them understanding and countering it.

“ Je suis servante des lois universelles de la Nature. J’en appelle à l’esprit de l’air, et je t’implore cette faveur : tranche mon ennemi jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste rien. J’en appelle à l’esprit de l’eau, et je t’implore cette faveur : que ma cible soit noyée dans les abysses. Ventis acri ! Fluctus niger ! “

‘ _It’s too long, they’re going to kill us! Oh no, she shouldn’t have done that !_ ’  
But then it happens, a wind coming out of my grandma’s hand and I feel the water around us shifting to her desire. Joy envelops me before the magic wind disrupts my balance on the cart. Holy shit, this is trickier than I thought! I have to stay concentrate!  
She momentarily closes her eyes to even her breath and clear her mind. I know why: she has to stay calm on this or it could drastically backfire on us, I can feel the magic flowing out of her, and her reserve must be emptying by the seconds. She suddenly opens her eyes and aims at one of the shadows. They don’t have time to react, as my awesome grandmother wounds them gravely enough they have to stay behind. Good, but the other shadow isn’t out of service yet.

We go out of the alley we were in, to find ourselves in the main park, where shops are the mains thing around. And those shops are closed, and there is a funny-looking mist.

* * *

**|Warning !|  
|You have entered an altered place. Your hearing and vision have been hampered by 50%.|**

* * *

**|QUEST ALERT|**

** Don’t give up tonight! **

**Main Quest: survive until a rescue team finds you.**

**Main Quest Completion: +3000 Exp, +500 Rep gain with Balanka, Hank, and Daniel, -500 with Gerudo tribe**

**Failure: -1000 Exp, - 500 Rep gain with Balanka, -550 Rep gain with Hank and Daniel, Potential Death, Potential Death of Balanka**

**QUEST IS MANDATORY**

* * *

The brutality of the situation kicks in. It’s an ambush! How did they know grandma was going to pass this specific barricade? More importantly, why had they cornered _us_? They are richer tourists coming at this time of year. We don’t even have special items anymore!  
I use observe on all of them. What can I do to defend ourselves against them? We’re clearly outnumbered.

* * *

**Gerudo Warrior-LVL?  
HP: ? MP: ?  
Description: **tougher and stronger than her assassin counterpart, she is however a little slower. Don’t be fooled, as she can still move around with ease.

* * *

**Gerudo Assassin- LVL 10  
HP: 500 MP: 250  
Description:** swift as the wind and silent as a shadow, this enemy can be defeated by strength as she has a rather weak defense.

* * *

Great, this is all I was missing so far: stronger enemies, with the intelligence to back them up (because most monsters are stupid). I take back what I said earlier: let’s hope they’re just here for the money, as long as they don’t kill us. After all, there are eight of them and only two of us (one who doesn’t even know how to fight without spells, thus need protection when casting them). And let’s not speak about the level difference.  
At least I know that the Gerudo assassins have 10 END and 20 VIT. What did those attributes had as a specialty again? That one VIT or END point was equal to 0.25 recovery per minute during combat or some shit like that. So if I did my math correctly (which is tough, under pressure), they have 5 points of recovery per minute and 2.5 for the stamina/magic… This won’t be easy, my better option would be to somehow alert the guards. Or stall for time until the patrol comes here (they would come to such an important place, right ?).

I rack my brain as I [ **observe** ] my environment. The garlands? No, not strong enough. The flower pots? Maybe, but they’re too far. The stands already in place can serve as cover if we succeed at reaching them. What could I use? _What could I_ \- Fireworks. Since the carnival is at the corner, everyone is already prepared for the most part, there must be fireworks somewhere and patrols will obviously investigate a ruckus like that!  
I frantically look for this specific item when one of the women of the desert becomes impatient and makes the first move. I do the only thing that comes naturally to me; I roll under her feet, and once I safely stopped, I kick her butt with all my might and let granny handle her herself (she grabbed a strong but funny-looking stick, that probably is used for Arlequin). I grip my shield harder as I threaten them with my sword. They snicker, not impressed. Eh, figure it wouldn’t work, but it was worth a try. I still seek the fireworks with my eyes, with no luck so far.  
What appears to be the leader of the group shouts something. The sound is muffled like she’s underwater. I read her lips to have a better understanding of what she’s saying.

“ -ve it up, girly. No one is…-ing to resc-… you! …-otected this spa-… sound barrier that incap-itate you… and… ou-ide world and a powerful-… mist.”

Protec- Ah, yes. The gamer ability said that I was in a special kind of space, one that was altered. Then… They talked about a barrier, which means it’s not a spoken spell, but enchanted parchment, otherwise it would be difficult to maintain. This means that if I can reap those papers off, I will at least be able to hear them better, and we won’t be cut off from the outside world too! Fireworks momentarily forgotten and relegated for later, the parchments gather all my attention. Where are they? I found one near the fountain… Another on the pole of a stand… A third on the-  
A spear cut through my thoughts, and I quickly shield myself. That was the wrong thing to do: an electrical current shoots from my arm to the rest of my body. She follows quickly with a kick in the ribs, and I bit back a scream.  
‘ _God, this hurts !_ ’  
What was I thinking ?! Of course, I can’t be distracted during a fight! And they aren’t as stupid as the monsters, they are organized: they clearly prepared an ambush, they are equipped and they have magic spells, a formation, a _plan_. I dodge a punch that should have made me stumble down if I tried to parry it. I try to slash forward, but she evades it and strikes back right away. I step back in the nick of time. Granny is surprisingly holding well against her opponent, even though it’s easy to know who has the upper hand. Is it me, or are none of the others stepping in to help her? Or they think I’m too weak and are just playing with me.

Those strangers are powerful, but they made two mistakes.  
One, they are easy to read: the three parchments I saw are protected by a Gerudo warrior, and they are five warriors in total. So, there are also five enchanted papers, and now I know their location even if I didn’t see them with my own eyes. Breaking just one of them will be enough to dissipate the barrier.  
Two: since they don’t see us as a danger, they let us go everywhere, thinking we’ll be harmless no matter what we try. They didn’t even clear the space from all the objects we could use. The tricky part is their electrical spears; I’ll make sure I dodge them.

After a little back and forth of attacks between each other, I finally spot it. There is a big package of fireworks, near one of the enchanted papers! Two birds in one stone! If I manage to force them to use their fireballs again (or find a fire source), I can make the rockets explode and hopefully burn the parchment at the same time. Nobody can miss that kind of sound, right? But how to do that? They stopped using magic as soon as we got into the altered space. Either there is a good reason for that, or it was just to pressure us when we were still in the cart.  
As the tanned assassin deals another blow, I do something stupid: I throw my shield with all my strength directly in her face in the hope of taking her off guard. With her momentum, she is unable to move out of the shield’s trajectory. She’s immediately knockdown.  
The third assassin that wasn’t occupied by grandma step up in front of her kin, to protect her I presume. This one doesn’t have an electrical spear. She has something much better: a fiery scimitar. Perfect! This is exactly what I need! Well, it would be perfect if she wasn’t cutting me like a psychopath that hasn’t gone wild for decades. She maniacally slashes her sword, not slowing even after particularly powerful and fast strikes. The smell of burned skin sickens me, but at least it’s mine and not grandma’s. I stagger out of the way when she punches with a ferocity that even rabid monsters don’t have. She laughs at me, my clumsiness tied to the fact that I’m tired and beaten up. I whimper as I finally block one of her deadly blows.

Before I can retaliate as best as I can, the Gerudo warriors that were guarding the barrier parchments until now shriek one after the others, making both sides of the battle jump. Eyes still trained on the enemy, I risk a glance at the fallen women. Somebody is tying them tightly. They have the Sheikah symbol on their tunic. We’re not alone anymore. We’re safe. We’re safe! Oh thank Hylia, we’re not going to die tonight!  
Desperately, the Gerudo fighting my step-grandmother let her weapon fall and try to flee, to no avail: the chief of the Sheikahs (or what appears to be the chief, anyway) swiftly goes after her and knock her off. Right after that, another Sheikah member takes care of the mad assassin.

When I’m positive they won’t be a menace anymore, I run to Balanka’s side, looking for injuries. Her left side has a deep gash into them, her nose is bleeding and her ankle is swollen. Little cuts here and there litter her body. She can’t stand on her own, and she’s losing consciousness, clearly having seen better days. But she’s alive.  
And it’s not like I’m any better: my burned skin still stings every time I move my arms (because she harmed both). I’m still dizzy and light-headed from the encounter and the adrenaline is wearing off, so I’m starting to feel even more pain. My left ear is ringing because one of the punches the second lady gave me touched my eardrum. And there are other things, but you know the drill.

* * *

**|QUEST COMPLETED|**

** Don’t give up tonight! **

**Main Quest: survive until a rescue team finds you. (Accomplished)**

**Reward : +3000 Exp + (3000*10%) = 3300 Exp, +500 Rep gain with Balanka, Hank and Daniel, -500 with Gerudo tribe**

* * *

“ Are you alright ?”

I turn my head toward the person who said that. It’s one of the guards. His badge makes it clear he’s assigned to patrols. I nod a little, wary of my head injury. My grandmother asks, a little out of breath, what happened, and how did they know we were in danger.

“ My partner and I were patrolling when we saw a weird-looking mist that didn’t go away, even though the wind is quite strong today. We didn’t think something like that would happen inside the capital, but we called for backup and specialists in magic anyway.  
\- You did right. Lyn and I would have died if it weren’t for you. We had no idea what we were doing.”

Well, _I_ had a plan that could have potentially worked, but it’s not like I had the time or the means to tell her. And nothing told me that it would have succeeded anyway.

The guard and grandma talk a bit more until they drag the Gerudo away for interrogation. We told them everything we knew, but it won’t help a lot, since we knew nothing of importance. We make sure the cart is alright before going away. As I glance back at them, I see the Sheikah leader looking straight at me.


	6. Of bears and caves

We finally found the hotel near the barracks, but I can’t go to sleep. Every creak of the old building, every movement of the trees through the window keep me awake. I am here, lying in my bed, eyes wide, heartbeat thundering against my ribcage. All of this is surreal; I have never been like that after an attack before. But it wasn’t just _any_ opponent I faced, now, was it? They were humans, just like Dan. If I had killed them, their body wouldn’t have disappeared in a cloud of smoke; it would have fallen to the ground and the blood would have splashed as far as it could have. I wouldn’t have destroyed a monster, I would have killed someone.  
I toss and turn, time and time again. But it’s no use, I can’t shake away the image of granny on the ground, lying in a sea of red, unmoving. I can’t stop thinking about the cruel glint in the mad lady’s eyes, either. The smell of burned flesh is assaulting my nose still, and it just _won’t **go** **away**_.

Tired of fighting against my own mind, I stand up to wander around the lobby. I don’t dare go outside, I’m scared of what would happen. I fear the Gerudo will break free from their prison and come for us.  
Why were they after us, anyway? The guard affirmed to us that it is common, when the festival comes around, for thieves, slave-traders, and the like to act like it’s free real estate. Even though I don’t think he was lying to me, I’ve got the feeling deep inside my bones that there is something _more_ about this story.

“You should recuperate all the strength that you can before going home.”

Surprised, I turn to face the mysterious voice. It’s the Sheikah member that looked at us while we were leaving the battle scene. By the sound of the voice alone, I can’t decide if they are a man or a woman. What are they doing here? Their hood prevents me from having a good look, but their piercing red eyes seem to shine in the dim light anyway, and lengths of white-ish blond hair come out of the hood. I apologize, explaining that I can’t find peaceful sleep yet.

“ Understandable, I suppose. Sleep would still provide you a better chance at fighting them, with replenished energy and a clearer mind. Deprived of your forces, and with a brain clouded with fear, the role of prey will fall harder on you.  
\- Me know. Still impossible sleep.”

And it’s true, I know it would be easier to fight if I could go to sleep, even for just a few hours. It doesn’t mean I actually can do what I desire right now. But I guess a warrior cannot understand, for they have to be used to nightmares worse than mines, and an environment that doesn’t allow a complete rest.

“ What you do here?” I ask tentatively, fidgeting on my feet. “ Should you not be where royal is?”  
\- I came for you actually. I wanted to make sure you were alright. You appeared to be shaken by the experience. Was it your first time?”

Weird way to phrase the last sentence, but okay maybe it’s just me. I explain that while I’m used to fighting monsters regularly, what I consider as people are a different matter entirely. The whole time I talk to share my view of the situation, they are gazing at me like a hawk. Every movement my hands make, the little shaking of my body. Despite the fact it could just be my nerves or just the fact they may just be paying good attention to me, I feel awkward. This is the first time I have the undivided attention of someone who isn’t my grandparents or Daniel.

“ While still in shock, you seem to be well enough that I can leave without fear. Farewell, miss Lyn. May Hylia guide your steps.”

They disappear in a flash (literally, that makes my eyes water for a bit). I rummage through the entire lobby to see where this mysterious person went, but I didn’t even find a trace. They could have at least told me their name! Wait… How did they know mine, when I didn’t give it to them?

**

It’s been two weeks. In the end, I tried to forget this terrifying experience altogether. I don’t care that Dan has been calling me a coward ever since I told them I didn’t want to remember that night. He wasn’t there, he can’t understand. But it’s alright, grandpa tore him a new one when he accidentally made Balanka cry. The old woman had it rough for the past days: everyone who learned about what happened asked her all kinds of questions, without considering her mental health. She hasn’t caught a break from curious people, and I fear she might have a stroke one day. Grandpa Hank and I scare them off as best as we can, but we can’t always be there.  
Since I don’t talk and nobody really has sign language as a priority, I was left alone most of the time, so I cannot understand what she’s going through right now. But days at the forge didn’t exactly go smoothly for me either: I can’t look at a spear anymore, and each time a bit of red is in my peripheral vision, I instinctively take a defensive position. I knocked a batch of swords with red handles that way. I’m not proud of what I have done, but the paranoia won’t let go of me.

I decided to train more thoroughly, despite Hank and Balanka’s protests; I have to be more prepared next time. I was fragile, such a _hopeless_ weakling! And not fast enough. The problem wasn’t my strength, but the fact that I could not dodge well enough to swiftly strike back.  
And since I knew I needed real experience battle (not the Exp point. The same experience as anybody else), I pleaded with the mayor to let me with the monster hunt party. Well, as soon as I stopped trembling like a leaf anyway.

Xx

“ Please. I promise no danger. I be skill.  
\- Usually, I would deny such a request.” Pateru spaces a little around the room, thinking out loud.” But when I asked the neighborhood villages, they just mocked my concerns as childish! It’s as if they don’t realize the continent is becoming a dangerous place… Leaving the weakened villages to fend for themselves.”

The beautiful woman throws herself on the chair, minding the corner of the desk. I wait patiently for her to calm down.

“ **“YoU’re a gROwn WOMaN, MIss UrelLOy, I’m sURe YOU’ll rIsE YouR deFeNSes in TiMe!”** Bah! Don’t they know we, of all people, are recovering from the invasion taxes…” Realizing I’m still here, she blushes as she apologies. “ Sorry. You shouldn’t have seen this.  
\- Do not worry. Hunt party?  
\- Oh, yes, of course! As I was saying, I normally would not have authorized you to join my troops, but as we are understaffed at the moment and as I cannot pull more guards out of Wall guarding duty, I will make an exception for whoever wishes to help. There is a catch, though; I would like you to sign this paper.”

The desk is full of papers, contracts, and other administrative things that I don’t understand. She searches a bit before finding the one she needs. She explains this is a file stating that any injuries I may have during the mission are my responsibility and my own fault. I have to sign two of those (one for me, the other for administration). And she also sends me to one of the captains (with the signed paper) to procure me with a weird guard uniform.

Xx

I accepted both without thinking, but later, I found I was glad she forced me to wear them. It has good stats, even if it doesn’t protect me from magic attacks.

This morning, I wake up as soon as I can, and do all my preparations fast, knowing they won’t wait for me. The expedition is to begin at the first light of dawn. And they didn’t disappoint: all four squads (each having twelve officials members, plus some extras like me) were ready, and even though some were visibly tired, most of them look ready to fight an army.  
The captains explain how the different groups will be split into the different zones, and how everyone will work: the newbies stay with the leader of the group, the more experienced ones will be in a pair and will report to their leader. For the additional workers, they will join the newbies.

* * *

**[QUEST ALERT]**

** Done with the monsters! **

**Main Quest: kill all the monsters in your zone**

**Main Quest Completion: +600 Exp, +50 Rep with the guards of Abrazia, +100 Abrazia**

**Failure: -600 Exp, -100 Rep with Abrazia, -50 Rep with the guards of Abrazia, Potential Death**

**ACCEPT? (YES/NO)**

* * *

  
I take one good look at the failure price, and I hesitate (but not for long, as I press yes). I’m not weak, and I know it. Soon, I will prove it.

I look at my team, where I notice they put the most volunteers in, which doesn’t sound logical to me. They should spread us evenly.  
Unlike the other trained guards, who are an ugly yellow for the newbies, a deep red for the seniors (who won’t even stay with the group), or completely black for the only captain, the uniforms volunteers were given have different shades of green. They made us wore a dark green t-shirt underneath the chainmail so that we wouldn’t catch frostbite by the metal and the wind. They also handed us the traditional Cinnoa of our region, a big coat of sort, which is great, because living in those cold mountains without it is a pain to deal with, especially in winter (thus, I’m glad we’re in spring). And it’s a beautiful mint green to boast about (it’s hard to come by this color here, we have to import it)!  
As I already have good equipment with me, I wasn’t forced to take their sword and shield (even though my family made them). The only things I had to take was a warm pant (I choose to take one a shade or two lighter than my t-shirt, to complete the look), hiking boots, and gloves. I had to purchase new boots since my old ones decided it was time to retire, and I didn’t have anything else than mittens (besides, I found out it’s harder to manipulate a sword with finger gloves, even my ‘Gamer ability) didn’t help much), so I just rolled with it. A scarf sounded like a good idea, and Balanka gave me a brown one at the start of last winter.

We walk out of town and deep into the forest. The terrain is uneven, but this isn’t the main problem. One of the recruits, a little older than me, starts talking like he barely hears himself:

“ So, I was wondering… Do you think Delilah would, you know? Really be with Greg. Of all people?  
\- What d’you mean? He’s a hard-working man, still young~, the only woodcutter ‘round here, financially good~. And that body which is, ooooh so heavenl-  
\- Wait, wait! What did you say about his money?”

And all of them continue talking about various things, not paying attention to their surrounding at all, leaving the volunteers and the leader behind. I don’t want to be the holier-than-thou kind of person or the arrogant girl, but I deeply think that the non-official help is faring better: four people (is that the retired baker and her son ?) are looking to see if we’re going to be ambushed, I’m actually making sure nothing is out of the ordinary in the environment we are progressing in with my [ **Observe** ] and [ **Detect bloodlust** ] skills, and those who knows they can only help in battle have at least the decency to be quiet.  
I mean, _they_ are the guards in training, and yet they could be taken by surprise by approximatively _anyone_ with a minimum brain cell. And they are spoiling their own surprise attack by being so Goddesses be damned loud. Wait… Why am I so angry at them? Listening to people talking is usually something that I like doing, but here this is just… Upsetting. Sure, they’re a little annoying, not concentrating on the mission, but they’re new at it, it will pass them once they face real danger. They’re a little wet behind the ear, that’s all. And yet, this reasoning doesn’t quell my anger.

The captain of the group silences them, berating them for being so scatter-brained and inattentive, even going as far as comparing them to the volunteers. He turns to us and reassures us that it’s only a small hunt, kill and scare the monsters away from us a little, but nothing else, really. He looks specifically at me when adding.

“ You don’t have to worry so much, they may goof around, but in battle, they’re good.”

Frowning, I take a piece of paper and write my response as calmly as I can:

“ _I’m not afraid_  
\- Haha! You may fool someone else, but I trained people who tried their best to look tough. Trust me, you’re so tense I can’t believe you didn’t snap at them.”

Is this why I was angry? Was I afraid to fall into another ambush? No, I’m fine: yes, it has been a rough time, but I’m better now. Not completely healed (far from it), but better. And just because the _soldiers_ were being stupid, others were doing a good job. Goddesses damnit! I _asked_ for this, I should _at least_ be fine to fight monsters of all things. They are mindless beasts, which kill without thoughts and which don’t even bleed.  
But then, why was I angry?... Maybe going on this monster hunt wasn’t such a good idea, after all. But… I don’t want to be helpless anymore! I was so afraid I was going to die back then. I couldn’t even protect Balanka either, even though I originally trained for that! What’s the point of training if I can’t do it right? I shake my head a little. Now is not the time. It’ll pass soon enough.

With a sharp gesture, the tallest guard at the front stopped everyone from moving, her eyes focused on the side of the road. She made hand signs that I couldn’t understand and started creeping forward. The captain looked at me, moving his hands like he was writing on paper. Not sure if I interpreted that right, I still gave him my paper and pen. He gently grasps it and quickly scribbles a note looking like this, before showing it to everyone:

“ _Probabb enennies nearby DONT MOVE_ ”

Okay. It’s fine, I got that: no moving, but alert. It’s fine. I sigh and let my worries bleed out of me. I need to be concentrate, so I focus on my breath and the wilderness. The others already have their hand on their sword but have yet to unsheathe, as to not make unnecessary noises.

The guard comes back and says it was a false alert: the smoke she saw was from an ancient human camp that was abandoned. The fire was none existent, it was put down earlier in the morning. She apologies for the delay.

“ Don’t be sorry. With all those bastards coming out of nowhere, it’s good to be as observant as you.  
\- Sir, I have a question.” The leader turns around to the newbie who has a crush on ‘Delilah’. “ What if we catch travelers fighting monsters? We never trained for that kind of situation.  
\- It’s fine, just do it as if they were other guards. You are more used to that, aren’t cha?”

**

You know, they say you don’t really know your allies until you KNOW them. I never understood this at its true value until now: in all the time I spent near the walls of our town, I never realized the guards were crazy. Efficient, but crazy. Who brings a cactus at a hunting party and just… Throw it at every enemy like it’s the obvious solution?! The best part is _it actually works_!!  
Despite the weirdness of this, I found that I don’t really mind: it’s not stupid if it works, after all! All my anger for them is gone since they proved to not be as irresponsible as they appear to be. Not that the rest of the group would have been unable to prevent a catastrophe if it happened, but it’s always nice to have full force and as many advantages as you can have.

I leveled up pretty quickly (since the exp the monsters give isn’t the exp of the mission reward). I reached the same level as grandpa, which is good but still not enough to match a soldier. I was fortunate a knight delegation was here when I got my [ **Observe** ] skill, it means I know what my goal is. Not that I think it will be easy, or that I even want to reach that high! Just, strong enough to protect my family, that all I ask for.  
But will it be enough? Sometimes, I wonder if this is a good idea, to stay and fight the incoming waves of calamity. I know my village fought before I came to live with my grandparents, but that the thing: I was unaware that they became poorer in our resources. The mayor and village forces struggle so much that they need outside help, and I’m sure that if I dig a bit, I will see that it’s not just the military forces that are left weakened. Even with my new magic, I don’t know if I will be ready to protect them in time.

“ WATCH OUT!!”

I don’t register what is happening. I just know one thing: I am in danger and I need to do something before dying or be gravely injured. Is there time to watch where the enemy is? No, I can see a shadow in my peripheral vision. I panic and instinctively, I step aside in hope of avoiding whatever it was. The unknown beast grabs me with clawed paws and hurls me toward a rock. The impact cut off my breath, and I blacken out a bit.

“ Soldiers! In position-!”

The bear (I finally recognize it because of its growl) turns away from me, but my vision hasn’t cleared, and I’m still choking for air.  
I’m not sure what happens next. I hear shouts, swords unsheathed, and I know I start moving to try and avoid being in the way of some arrows. The next thing I know, I fall into a hole and all is black again.

**

When I wake up, I immediately check for wounds, and I got quite a few. I didn’t sleep in a bed, so my HP didn’t recover entirely yet (but it’s better than if I didn’t have my family’s ability). I check the time, and I notice it’s been a few our since I started the hunt at dawn.

* * *

**You have entered a natural dungeon (1/2).**

* * *

Oh, yeah. I did read about those in the help guide. In summary, I cannot leave this place before conquering the dungeon and killing the boss of the area (otherwise, there are consequences). I look around to see where I can go: not up (I don’t have the equipment, and with the dampness of the cave, the walls are slippery). I sit on a bed of gold flowers… I doubt they softened my fall, but you never know. In front of me and on my right stand two passages, that seem to lead in two different ways. Just my luck.

To decide which way to go, I do what every grown-up would do: why, eenie meenie, of course! Jokes aside, I try to remember what Dan told me (once he stopped flirting, urgh). Something about the wind? Or something fresh, I can’t recall well.  
I should be thankful I’m alone because it helps me not going into a panic attack that I’m stuck in a filthy cave. True, this is a stressful situation where I don’t know where I am, I don’t have much food (in case I stay here for long, at least), I don’t have a torch to lit the environment, and I only have a shield and a sword as a defense. But I’m still alive, I have something to defend myself (I could have lost my sword and shield when I fell), I can spare food for now, and I just remembered Dan's advice.  
I hobble to one of the natural ‘doorway’, still stunned. I feel the air as much as I can, but it’s old and unmoved. I do the same to the other, and to my relief, I can feel the fresh air! To be sure this is not a trick of my mind, I repeat the process a few times. Same result each time. Good! If-WHEN! When I’m out of this, I’ll thank Daniel for this piece of wisdom. Didn’t know he could be anything other than a terrible flirt and a great negotiator.

As I advance in the tunnels with my little technique (which granted me a skill, by the way, already level 6), I can’t help but feel observed. No bloodlust involved, otherwise, I would know. It’s still unnerving to be aware you are watched and no matter what you try, be unable to see what is observing you. This is weird, I would have thought a dungeon would have varying enemies and traps, but so far, no traps and no attacks. Just what is happening here?  
The tunnels are lit with glowing rocks, I don’t have to worry about going on blind or not seeing traps. If it weren’t for the feeling of not being alone, I would enjoy the scenery greatly. It looks like an internal rainbow, and the occasional rivers passing through only enhance the beauty! I slow my pace when I see ahead, once I leave the ‘road’ to a larger room, with the echoing sound of a river.  
I jinxed it. I should not have complained about no enemy. Keeses. Keeses _every- **fucking** -where_. On the ceiling, on every side of the place to the point, the lights of the glowing rocks are almost completely snuffed out. Where the other tunnel should be (and I can see the border), they create a kind of wall! I can’t count how many they are, and I frankly don’t want to find out. They might be weak, but I can be overpowered by the sheer number of them.

_‘Holy shit!’_

But backtracking means losing time… I step back in silence, just around the corner to be sure they don’t see me, and make a move while I’m unprepared.

Now that I’m sure I’m safe enough, I think more deeply. On one hand, I don’t have many supplies that could help me, so taking all of them on is a risky move. On the other hand, I don’t have a map, and there are so many ways I could go, there’s a chance I could lose myself. And obviously, the fact that the air brought me here, meaning the exit is this way and it possibly is the only one… Keeses it is then.

* * *

**For thinking things through in a rational manner your WIS and INT have gone up by 1!**

* * *

Okay, good. Perfect. Now, I just need to make a plan that won’t get me killed right away, and hopefully, I will find my way out. Using my sword would… Be pretty stupid, I admit. I could try to an object on me to redirect them elsewhere? … No, I only have food on me, and nothing tells me it’ll work. I would waste nutriment. But no other solution comes to mind.  
Now I regret not putting something into my inventory box. According to the help guide, it can stock an unlimited amount of supplies except living creatures. It’s just that I didn’t even _consider_ I would be separated from the others, I didn’t bother with anything related to myself.

* * *

**For not thinking things through in a rational manner your WIS and INT have gone down by 1!**

* * *

Well, shit. Lesson learned! If you have time to plan, consider every option even the improbable ones. Goddesses, I feel dumb. But this won’t help me with the Keeses now, so it doesn’t matter anymore. If there are rocks that I can throw, it will go first. If it doesn’t work, I’ll try the food because I cannot think of anything better, to be honest.

I return to the room and look at the ground for pebbles. I find some with a good enough size. Once in my hand, I aim for a faraway place. It does not make the sound I was hoping for, for it fell into the river with a measly little ‘plop’. Frustrated, I silently take another one, warily eyeing the sleeping Keeses. This time, I observe the environment: there are a dozen of stalactites, big and small, but none of them look like they might fall over if I- THERE! I pounce on the chance, aiming the best I can and throwing it harder than the last one. I retreat behind a big boulder, hiding.  
The effect is immediate: the bat-like creatures fly to the fallen stalactite, in a swarm of black wings and high demonic screeches.  
I wait for the latecomers to pass and, as silently as I can, I glide toward the exit. I make it safely, and I hurry far from them. Experience 0/10, would not recommend. I mean, I wouldn’t have put a fuss if they were, like, a dozen or even forty. But with the number they were, I didn’t feel confident I could beat them alone and unequipped. A mistake I’ll make my damn sure to never reproduce again if I can help it.

The feeling of being observed returns to me, along with little noises of squeaks and ground being scratched from tiny claws. Still, no bloodlust is sensed, so it’s a plus. Maybe it’s the den of a wild animal? A small one, judging by the noises.  
I stop, looking around. If I pay close attention to the ground, I can find holes. And the little head of a duck emerges from one of them. No, wait… That’s not a duck. I use [ **Observe** ].

* * *

**Immortal Platypus- Immortal Creature- LVL 1.NC**

* * *

A platypus? But I thought they couldn’t live here because of the cold?... What the actual fuck am I thinking; I have a creature with fucking IMMORTAL in the title ( _twice_ ), and all I care about is whether or not it can live here?  
Since it’s a Non-Combatant (NC), I don’t have to kill it (and I can’t, because _hello_ it’s _ immortal_). reach my hand toward it, but it refuses to be touched, growling at me and batting the air with its hand. I let my hand in the air, not moving and trying to appear as non-threatening as I can.

 _‘Hello there. Don’t worry, I’m not an enemy.’_ I try to convey through my body language and soothing noises. But the precious baby doesn’t care, eyes wide and fearful. And I get it, I really do: a Hylian is like a giant for the small creature. And immortal or not, I don’t want it to panic, that would be just cruel. But still, where did it came from, and how did it become immortal?

* * *

**|QUEST ALERT|**

** Immortal or immoral? **

**Main Quest: Find where the animal came from, and why it is immortal**

**Main Quest Completion: +1340 Exp, ?, ?**

**Failure: -670 Exp**

**ACCEPT? (YES/NO)**

* * *

As much as I want to accept it, this isn’t a good idea at the moment: I still have to find my way out of this place. I press NO, and leave the little fella alone, making a mental note to come back if I can.  
I mean, an _immortal_ creature? Forget about how they aren’t supposed to live here, depending on how old it is, this little guy should be alive at all! But maybe I shouldn’t come back and accept the quest; I risk to gather attention to him, even if just by curiosity. Kindness doesn’t run through everybody.

This fortunate encounter brightened my journey here. I go on a little longer, feeling safer than before. At this rate, I will find the exit in no time. And maybe I won’t have to be injured?

It was without counting on the bear in front of me, it’s massive back touching the ceiling and blocking the light. For a moment, I thought its fur was red, but the smell of iron informs me it is blood, and I doubt it belongs to the creature.  
_Of course_ , I’m just that lucky. And as my luck will go on, it’s not asleep. And it’s staring straight at me. Fuck. I’m dead.

On the bright side, I found the exit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- If Lyn can sign the file, it is because she’s old enough to be married, and have a little more freedom than a teenager or a married woman (in Hylian culture).  
> \- The sign language the guards/soldiers use is not the same as civilian sign language, thus, Lyn doesn’t understand it.
> 
> Check 'Game ON' on Wattpad (still by Alakema) to see what Lyn looks like in the guard uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! This is the story that inspired me to create 'The legend of Zelda : Game ON'. I asked the original creator if I could use their idea, but on a different fandom (zelda instead of Naruto and Harry Potter).
> 
> Here is their original story, which is about Naruto :  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13055708/1/Original-Version-of-Uzumaki-Naruto-Dawn-of-the-Gamer
> 
> Their remastered version :  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7185232/1/Uzumaki-Naruto-Dawn-of-the-Gamer-Remastered-Edition
> 
> And here is a Harry Potter they made (didn't read though):  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11981776/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Power-of-the-Gamer


End file.
